


Please Open Your Camera (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Google Meet, Hot Tom Riddle, M/M, Modern Era, Online Teaching, Secret Relationship, Traducción, Traducción al español, Traducción autorizada, kind of, students simping for professor riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Basado en un prompt:Tom Ryddle y Harry Potter son profesores que dan clase por Google Meet –entretanto, los alumnos de Tom están obsesionados con la identidad de su esposa y ¿por qué les parece tan familiar?Les tomó un tiempo vergonzosamente largo darse cuenta de quién era.(Spoiler alert: no era una mujer).Traducción autorizada por FujiRouge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Please Open Your Camera (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Open Your Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121738) by [FujiRouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge). 



**Please Open Your Camera**

Por **FujiRouge**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Nota de autor, FujiRouge:**

Para Limonium.

La mayoría de las ideas vienen de Limonium, ¡Dios la bendiga por dejarme escribir esto!

No estoy familiarizade con ZOOM, mis clases son por Google Meet, así que opté por escribir eso en su lugar.

* * *

Cuando terminó el periodo vacacional y comenzaron las clases en línea, la mayoría de los estudiantes esperaban que les enseñe un profesor con arrugas que indicaran su edad y una voz tan apagada, tan desinteresada, que quizás hubieran pensado que odiaba su trabajo. Lo que realmente obtuvieron fue al profesor Tom Ryddle.

Tom Ryddle –o como le gustaba que le digan, Profesor Ryddle-, era un hombre de unos 40 que se veía demasiado bien para ser tan viejo. De ojos azules que mostraban un sabio intelecto, rizos color avellana recorriendo un lado de su rostro y un gusto distinto a todo lo que podía llamarse vestimenta informal.

De hecho, desde el primer día, nadie vio a Ryddle con nada más que trajes ajustados que lo hacían parecer más un hombre de negocios que un profesor de ciencias común.

Aunque Tom era todo menos común.

Era encantador, enseñaba los temas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo cuando en realidad solo se trataba de una clase de placas tectónicas y terremotos, pero los alumnos se sintieron interesados y encantados de la forma en que el hombre hablaba, su voz llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

Pudo haberles dicho que la tierra era plana y que el gobierno estaba envenenando el agua del grifo con químicos para controlar sus mentes y todos le habrían creído.

Nadie sabe por qué este hombre nunca intentó ser político o abogado en lugar de ser maestro en una escuela pública llena de adolescentes pubertos.

Y lamentablemente, al menos para la población estudiantil femenina, Ryddle estaba casado.

Aunque eso no impedía que algunas valientes le preguntaran a Ryddle si ya estaba soltero y este, como respuesta, solía soltar una risita y sacudir su cabeza mientras levantaba la mano para mostrar un anillo de bodas que ocupaba uno de sus dedos. —Me temo que aun estoy casado, cariño.

Ryddle nunca habló mucho sobre la persona con quien estaba casado. La mayoría de las veces se encogió de hombros ante las preguntas, respondiendo lo más vagamente posible mientras sus labios se estiraban en el más mínimo giro como si las preguntas fueran algo divertidas.

.

—Muy bien… Hoy somos cuarenta y dos, ¿dónde están los otros tres?

—Alicia está teniendo problemas con su conexión, señor.

El Profesor Potter asintió, luego ajustó la posición de su cámara antes de recostarse contra el sofá, presumiblemente, de la sala de estar. —Está bien, entonces, esperaremos a que ella llegue. ¿Todos ya respondieron al enlace en el chat? Para asegurar su asistencia el día de hoy.

Hubo varios sonidos de sí y no.

Harry Potter tenía un rostro extrañamente joven para alguien que supuestamente tendría unos treinta y cinco años, sin líneas adornando su rostro, arrugas o manchas como si su apariencia se hubiera detenido a los diecisiete. Fue lo primero que un estudiante le preguntó a Potter el primer día donde generalmente la clase se presentaba.

Cuando respondió, algunos no le creyeron al principio. Potter parecía un maestro recién contratado cuando, de hecho, había estado enseñando durante casi una década, transfiriéndose de escuela en escuela hasta que aterrizó en Hogwarts y se quedó allí permanentemente.

Si a Ryddle le gustaba ser formal y correcto, Harry era todo lo contrario.

A menudo usaba camisetas con los diseños más horribles, no tenía ningún interés en la moda ni sentía la necesidad de parecer profesional, era como si agarrara lo primero que podía encontrar en su armario y simplemente dijera: “A la mierda, usaré esto”. Su cabello era un nido de pájaros completo y hablaba de una manera relajada y calmada, como si hubieran sido compañeros de años.

Era seguro decir que a los estudiantes les gustaba Harry Potter.

—¿Alicia finalmente llegó? —preguntó Potter.

—Estoy aquí, profesor —respondió Alicia, con la voz ligeramente entonada.

—Te tomó bastante tiempo, Alicia.

—L-Lo siento mucho, profesor-

—Solo bromeaba —Potter sonrió— Buenos días a ti y a todos los presentes hoy.

Hubo un coro de buenos días.

—De todos modos, ¿de qué trató nuestra última clase? —Potter tomó una taza con un diseño impreso de un ciervo y la llevó a sus labios. —Estoy bastante seguro de que ya hemos cubierto todo sobre la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

De la nada, la cámara cayó y algo brillante se deslizó desde el borde de la pantalla, los ojos de Harry se ampliaron mientras dejó escapar un murmullo: _Joder, Nagini_ , siendo eso lo último que escucharon los alumnos antes de que la llamada se interrumpiera.

¿Eso era… una serpiente?

.

Las clases en línea parecían buenas al principio. No más levantarse por las mañanas para tomar una ducha fría porque eras demasiado perezoso para calentar el agua; no más fingir estar despierto mientras su maestro discutía cosas que a la mayoría de las personas les importaría una mierda cuando era más fácil fingir que estás escuchando durante las clases en línea, todo mientras seguías en el mundo de los sueños y probablemente babeando sobre tus notas.

Pero no, parecía que las tareas, los proyectos y los exámenes se multiplicaron por tres y los resultados fueron que alguien permanecía despierto hasta la media noche porque la fecha límite era a las 8 de la maldita mañana.

Aunque, bendecidos sean los dioses, había algo bueno en todo esto.

Dos palabras: Tom Ryddle.

De acuerdo, quizás era algo bueno para las chicas en su mayor parte, pero era algo bueno.

Aparentemente, los alumnos anteriores de Ryddle nunca llegaron a ver al hombre con nada más que un traje. Así que imaginarán su sorpresa al encontrar al hombre con una camisa de botones - _¿y esa era la yugular de Ryddle?_

Nunca subestimen a los adolescentes hormonales. Encontrarían cualquier cosa atractiva.

—Espero que esto no parezca extraño —dijo Ryddle—. Quería usar algo más cómodo dentro de mi casa por una vez. Además, el aire acondicionado está roto y usar un traje sería demasiado caluroso.

—Está bien, profesor, ¡se sigue viendo elegante!

—Gracias, Srta. Brown —se rió Ryddle—. ¿Podemos regresar a la lección, clase?

Treinta minutos después de eso, se escuchó un golpe fuera de cámara.

Como Ryddle no le prestó mucha atención, apenas parpadeó y continuó hablando, sus alumnos también decidieron ignorarlo.

Hasta que hubo _otro_ accidente, esta vez, una voz lejana se oía gritar. Parecía que procedía de un hombre.

En el fondo, un ave blanca volaba a través de la habitación, aunque parecía más como una mancha blanca borrosa si la conexión de alguien fallaba mucho; un torso se veía correr, gritando: _¡Hegwid! Devuélveme mi calcetín_ antes que se vuelva inaudible.

Algo se estrelló contra un estante, lo que provocó que objetos volaran alrededor; los fuertes golpes hicieron que algunos estudiantes se quitaran inmediatamente los auriculares de sus oídos, haciendo una mueca.

Sorprendentemente, Ryddle mantuvo su expresión naturalmente estoica, como si fuera un hecho bastante común en su vida que no necesitaba ser atendido. Cuando se escuchó el sonido final de un solo jarrón rompiéndose contra el suelo, calló.

Ryddle suspiró, luciendo muy exasperado.

—Disculpen, estudiantes, parece que tengo un —Ryddle volteó a un lado, entrecerrando los ojos — _pequeño_ inconveniente. Regresaré en un momento.

Entonces Ryddle apagó su cámara y micrófono.

.

Potter realmente debe ser un fanático de los suéteres de cuello alto.

Tenía que serlo. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para usar suéteres de manga larga durante cuatro días seguidos en medio de un fin de semana ridículamente caluroso? Además de ser masoquista, por supuesto.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿por qué demonios Potter tenía ropa que apenas le quedaba? Las mangas de los suéteres que usaba casi envolvían las manos de Harry, a veces tenía que remangarlas o simplemente dejarlas colgando.

Algunos estudiantes incluso se rieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que el suéter de Harry llegaba más allá de sus caderas para cubrir la mayor parte de sus muslos, pareciendo más un pequeño vestido de suéter.

No era solo el repentino interés de Potter por los suéteres, sino la forma en la que había asistido a menudo a las reuniones: el cabello pareciendo más como si un tornado hubiera pasado junto a él y la cara levemente sudada. A los alumnos les resultó gracioso cómo Potter sentía la necesidad de levantarse el cuello cada pocos minutos, aclarándose la garganta con torpeza antes de volver a continuar.

Nadie mencionó el hecho de que había una marca roja en la piel pálida de su profesor asomando por su cuello expuesto. Potter, demasiado distraído con sus propias lecciones, no lo notó.

Hasta que Luna Lovegood habló. —Profesor, tiene algo en su cuello. —Su cámara también se abrió, y todos pudieron ver cuán pasiva era su expresión, parpadeando como una lechuza como si no tuviera ningún pensamiento relacionado.

Escupiendo, Potter inmediatamente agarró un lado de su cuello. Su rostro se tornó rojo y sus ojos se ampliaron a un grado que podrían haberse salido de sus cuencas.

Los alumnos no mencionaron el chupetón, querían darle al hombre un pequeño respiro y quizás algo de su dignidad, pero Luna claramente no sentía lo mismo.

Potter apenas podía pronunciar una oración coherente sin tartamudear, reír nerviosamente y dar como excusa: _¡Es solo un mosquito!_ Con una voz seca que sonaba similar a alguien que se estaba ahogando antes de terminar apresuradamente su clase.

Sintiéndose mal por el hombre, los alumnos no dijeron nada más.

.

—Neville, enciente tu cámara y responde mi pregunta.

Ninguna voz respondió excepto el chirrido de un automóvil que pasaba.

—¿Neville Longbottom? —repitió. Aun sin respuesta. Potter, frunciendo el ceño, escribió algo en la mesa antes de continuar—. Ya que Neville está teniendo problemas con su conexión, ¿quién quiere responder mi pregunta? Quién lo haga, que levante la mano y encienda su cámara, o tendré que marcarle como ausente.

Una pausa. —¿Sí, Hermione?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hablar, una mano agarró el hombro de Potter, llamando su atención; la gran longitud de la mano y las venas azules que corrían por la muñeca eran suficientes para saber que era un hombre. Lo más obvio para notar era el anillo de bodas.

Muchos ya sabían que Potter era bisexual, incluso una vez admitió que solía salir con Draco Malfoy, el consejero escolar más aterrador de Hogwarts, antes de separarse -aunque nunca especificó las razones, solo dijo que conocieron diferentes personas.

Esa era la primera vez que vieron al esposo de Potter. Harry mencionó que estaba casado, pero nunca dijo más que eso.

La forma en que la mano grande ahuecó la totalidad del hombro de Potter con gran facilidad, los dedos largos curveados en la tela del suéter mientras el anillo brillaba en cada movimiento, trajo una extraña sensación de familiaridad - _¿en dónde habían visto ese anillo antes?_

Potter estaba murmurando palabras a su pareja, tenía una sonrisa cariñosa, y al poco, la mano se deslizó lentamente fuera de la vista.

.

Potter había cambiado su foto de perfil.

Hedwig, la lechuza nival de la que Harry amaba hablar en medio de sus clases, fue vista sentada sobre el hombro del hombre y mordiendo amorosamente la oreja de su dueño. La sonrisa de Harry se extendía de oreja a oreja, su adoración brillando con fuerza.

Nadie parecía mencionar que Hedwig se parecía un poco al mismo pájaro blanco que voló al fondo durante la clase de Ryddle esa vez en particular.

.

—Profesor Ryddle, lo vi publicar una foto de una serpiente en su publicación de Facebook. ¿Es cierto que tiene una?

Ryddle dejó escapar una sonrisa. —Sí, su nombre es Nagini y es una pitón Real. ¿Quieren verla?

El audio estaba lleno de entusiastas sí. —Está bien, está bien, ya que a Nagini le gusta lucirse, dejaré que la vean.

Apagó el audio y la cámara, hubo una pausa.

Unos minutos después, Ryddle regresó con una serpiente marrón enroscada alrededor de su brazo, con una mano acunando su cabeza.

—¡Es tan linda!

—¿Puedo acariciarla, profesor?

—Lo haría si pudiera, _cariño_.

La entonación suave, casi aterciopelada de ese _cariño_ fue suficiente para que algunas niñas se derritieran ante la pecaminosa voz de su maestro. Ryddle tenía una voz reverente que hacía juego con su rostro. Hizo que la identidad desconocida de la esposa de Ryddle fuera más convincente. ¿Ella sería igual de hermosa y perfecta?

En ese preciso momento, el torso de alguien se movió detrás de Ryddle. No podía haber sido nadie más que su esposa, ya que el hombre nunca mencionó tener hijos.

Llevaba un suéter de gran tamaño – _después de sentir esa sensación de familiaridad tantas veces, finalmente lo reconocieron como un dejá vu_ -, la longitud de sus mangas era más larga, tragándose ambas manos mientras pasaba.

Había una pregunta general, una pregunta de la que todos parecían tener la respuesta y que ya estaba colgando en la punta de sus lenguas. Pero siempre cuando intentaban decirlo, su mente se quedaba en blanco.

.

**_FACEBOOK_ **

CHAT GRUPAL: CIENCIA 2020-2021

**Pansy Parkinson** : me canse. Estoy harta de andar por las ramas

Pansy Parkinson: quien diablos es la esposa de Ryddle y porque ese torso es tan familiar???

Hermione Granger: es el Profesor Ryddle, Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson: por si no lo sabias, ahora mismo estoy rodando mis ojos

_Lavender Brown_ _ha enviado una foto._

Lavender Brown: Ryddle subió una nueva foto!!!!!

Lavender Brown: Es taaaaaaaan guuaapoooo!!!! Haría cualquier cosa por ser esa taza en su mano.

Hermione Granger: Este chat grupal se hizo para hablar sobre ciencia y compartir anuncios, no es una zona de conversación, usen un chat privado en su lugar.

Ronald Weasley: Esa maldita taza parece muy familiar

Blaise Zabini: ESPEREN

Blaise Zabini: ¿No es la misma taza que usó Potter en clase?

Pansy Parkinson: seh tienes razon

Pansy Parkinson: mierda

Pansy Parkinson: SANTA MIERDA

Pansy Parkinson: hasta ahora me doy cuenta

Pansy Parkinson: los sueteres, la serpiente, el buho, el anillo de bodas, el torso, porque todo parecia tan familiar.

Pansy Parkinson: tom riddle y harry potter estan jodidamente casados

Ronald Weasley: Wtf???

Lavender Brown: QUEEEEEEEEEEE???? :00000

Ronald Weasley: no riddle era hetero? Siempre pensé que Potter estaba casado en secreto con Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson: nunca dijo que estaba casado con una mujer, riddle es increiblemetne reservado con su matrimonio

Pansy Parkinson: y potter dijo que el y malfoy habian roto hace mucho, por que mentiria sobre eso???

Blaise Zabini: LMAO vamos, ¿Ryddle gay?

Blaise Zabini: ¿Estás segura de que no has leído muchos fanfic, Parkinson?

Pansy Parkinson: jodete, NUNCA hay suficientes fanfic para leer

Pansy Parkinson: o acaso me vas a negar que potter y riddle tienen una serpiente y un buho como mascotas?

Pansy Parkinson: coincidencia? No lo creo

Pansy Parkinson: ademas porque carajo alguien tendria un buho como mascota?

Ronald Weasley: Por la misma razón que alguien tendría una serpiente como mascota

Blaise Zaibi: Jódete, las serpientes son geniales

Tom Ryddle: Estoy de acuerdo, las serpientes son las mejores mascotas y por mucho.

Blaise Zabini: ¿Ven? Ryddle me apoya

Blaise Zabini: Espera

.

Draco Malfoy ha publicado.

La descripción decía: “ _Primero, no estoy casado con Harry, así que eviten de enviarme mensajes con más preguntas sobre eso o les juro que los bloquearé y les daré detención aunque no sea posible. Segundo, Feliz 11vo Aniversario a Tom y a Harry, uds apestan y se merecen el uno al otro_ ”.

También agregó una imagen, era una foto de boda de Harry sosteniendo el brazo de Tom. Ambos hombres vestían exactamente el mismo traje, excepto que el de Harry era blanco mientras que Tom vestía negro. Ambos tenían sonrisas idénticas en sus rostros, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad incluso con una simple foto.

**COMENTARIOS**

Pansy Parkinson: @ _Blaise Zabini_ decias

.

—Ugh —gimiendo, Harry metió la mano debajo de la almohada para agarrar su teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar— Mi cuenta de Facebook ha explotado con tantas notificaciones que estoy tentado a borrarla. Y todos me felicitan por nuestro aniversario. ¿Cómo diablos se enteraron?

Tom hizo un ruido con la garganta como si estuviera aguantando una risa.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y preguntó: —¿Qué hiciste?

—Hmm… —Tom había mantenido los ojos pegados a su libro incluso cuando Harry lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Puede que le haya dicho o no a Draco que confirme públicamente que estamos casados.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso? —Harry presionó la mitad de su rostro contra la suavidad de su almohada, las pestañas revoloteaban mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

—Nuestros alumnos seguían metiendo la nariz en nuestros asuntos personales, era irritante. ¿Sabías que hicieron una suposición perfectamente absurda de que yo estaba casado con _Ginevra Weasley_ , de todas las personas? —Sonaba tan ofendido que Harry no pudo contener la suave carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

—El hecho que asumieran que eres hetero ya es bastante gracioso.

La boca de Tom se torció. —Como dije, absurdo.

—Espera. ¿Por qué mantuvimos nuestro matrimonio en secreto para nuestros estudiantes, de nuevo? —Hasta que Harry se dio cuenta—. Oh, claro, querías hacerlo secreto, sea la razón que sea.

—Simplemente me gusta ser vago.

—Querrás decir pretencioso.

—Grosero —Tom chasqueó la lengua—. Quizás debí haberme casado con Ginevra en su lugar. Estoy seguro de que ella sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo afortunada que es de tener un marido como yo.

Con un bufido, Harry rodó sus ojos antes de cerrarlos. Bastardo arrogante sería una respuesta inteligente, pero la confusión de su cabeza ya se había producido, la conciencia se desvanecía lentamente mientras murmuraba: —… llegas once años demasiado tarde para arrepentirte ahora, Ryddle.

Al escuchar a Ryddle reír, Harry sintió que la cama se hundía y luego notó que la presencia de Tom se acercaba. Pronto, labios cálidos presionaron su sien y Harry suspiró por el toque dichoso, el pecho volviéndose reconfortante y cálido.

—Y tengo cincuenta años más para pasar toda la vida contigo, cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¿No son ellos TAN lindos? Un poco de fluff para el alma <3  
> ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
